


To You

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Arisa and Ran go to the park together. What will they do there?
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 15





	To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainymemoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/gifts).



_🎶 I can say that it has been really fortunate to have met you 🎶_

Ran and Arisa are currently on the swings, just sitting there and talking. But little did Arisa know, that Ran's heart was pounding all this time.

Ran plans to confess her love to Arisa right here, in this park full of blossoming flowers. Why here? Because Arisa loves plants, just like Ran.

But why did Ran fall in love with Arisa of all people? Ran had no idea either, it just... happened. But there's a lot of things that Ran could mention that she loves a lot about Arisa.

Ran loves the way Arisa's usually shy but becomes a chatterbox at the mention of bonsai. She loves the way Arisa's easily flustered; the color red looks so adorable on her face. She loves how beautiful Arisa is, especially with a smile on her face. 

In short, Ran loves everything about Arisa, and she's really lucky to have met the girl.

🎶 _I want to protect that smile_ 🎶

For a moment, Ran gets off the swing she's sitting on. Then she tells Arisa before leaving for a while, "Arisa, I'll be right back, okay?"

Ran hurries off somewhere in the park where Arisa couldn't see her. The flowers in this area seem to be the prettiest, too. With an unusually big smile on her face, she sits on the floor and starts to work on something with the flowers.

Ran isn't really good with words, maybe this would make Arisa smile? Ran knew exactly which flowers to pick for this. Rosy red flowers, representing feelings of romantic love and passion.

After a few minutes... Ran's done. She made a flower crown, because it's pretty and it's sure to make Arisa smile.

But none of the flowers in the garden compare to Arisa's beauty, especially when she's smiling. Ran wants to protect it.

🎶 _Next year and the year after that too_ 🎶

Ran secretly returns to where Arisa is, making sure Arisa doesn't see her. She sneaks behind Arisa on the swing, putting the flower crown on her.

Arisa feels the weight on her head, but no one was in sight. Weird. Then she turns around... and she sees Ran.

"Y-You could've said y-you were there, y'know?!" Startled, Arisa yells at Ran.

Ran lets out a soft laugh in response and returns on the swing next to Arisa's she once sat on. "Sorry... do you like it?"

"Huh?" Arisa was confused for a second, until she realizes it's the thing on her head. Arisa brings out her phone and opens it's camera to treat it as a mirror. Arisa's cheeks flush red for a moment... until, "It's... not bad..."

It's Ran's turn to have her cheeks turn red, albeit out of embarrassment. "Arisa...!" 

Arisa instantly bursts into laughter, to which Ran stares with an embarrassed glare. But deep inside... If Arisa gets to laugh like this, then Ran will let her get away with all the teasing she wants.

Arisa's happiness is everything to her, and she wants Arisa to be happy forever.

🎶 _I want to like you more than now just this_ 🎶

After the laughing subsides, Ran decides it's time to tell her how she really feels.

"H-Hey, Arisa...?" Ran nervously says, she doesn't even keep eye contact to her. In fact, her eyes look everywhere except at Arisa.

"Hm?" 

As time passes by, Ran feels like she's falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

🎶 _I want to send to you now the words_ 🎶 

"I... Like you." Ran mutters as softly as possible.

Arisa looks at Ran with a confused gaze. "What? Ran-chan, I can't hear you." 

Ran takes a deep breath. Everything that she feels for Arisa, she'll let it out right at this moment. Arisa NEEDS to know.

🎶 _That only I am able to say with all my being_ 🎶

"I LOVE YOU, ARISA!" Ran yells at the top of her lungs. It startles everyone nearby, especially Arisa herself.

"W-W-W-What are you saying?!" Arisa doesn't like attention. She can feel the gazes of the people around her, and she doesn't like it at all. "I-I like you too and all but— I mean—!"

"...Huh?" Did Ran hear Arisa correctly? Were her ears just deceiving her?

"I-I didn't say anything!!" Arisa covers her blushing face.

Then that means Ran heard her correctly. Sighing, she stands up from the swing and stands in front of Arisa. She gently holds onto her hands to uncover her face.

Neither of them are good at feelings, so they only stare at each other with blushes on their faces.The silence remains, until...

"...Why me? Of all the people in the world, why me?" Arisa says.

"Does there need to be a reason to love you?" Ran counters back.

Arisa only shakes her head, still flustered.

"...I love you, Arisa." Ran repeats, her grip on Arisa's hands tightening. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"R-Ran-chan... yes...! I'll be your girlfriend..."

Ran then smiles before leaning forward to steal a kiss from the love of her life. In response, Arisa kisses back.

Ran feels like this moment is just for them; she sees no one else except Arisa and herself. She feels a sense of bliss that she never felt before. 

Ran's heart is for Arisa... and it belongs _to Arisa._

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written as a birthday gift to my dear friend Luca.
> 
> Happy birthday, Luca, I love you. This is my birthday gift *to you*.


End file.
